Crime Is Strange
by Pricefeels
Summary: Life Is Strange Cop/Criminal AU. Max is forced to do something drastic as the Tornado bears down on Arcadia Bay.


**Prologue**

 **Authors Note - This chapter is to help fill in some blanks when we jump forward to the more AU setting. Please enjoy!**

The winds swept around the two girls. Hand in hand they stood, wide-eyed and in shock. The one of two constants that have always been in the forefront since Max Caulfield's return to Arcadia Bay. The _Tornado_ , and _Chloe Price_. She held her best friends hand as the taller blue hair girl looked down at Max, with tears in her eyes. Max felt herself go numb. _I've been at this point in time, more times then I can remember. I know how it's going to work out no matter what I do. I need MORE time._ She chuckled to herself at the irony.

"Max? This is no time to zone out, you need to - " Chloe's voice was cut short as Max focused her mind, and saw in the distance the fisherman's boat flying straight for the light house. The boat slowed to a stop mid air. Stopping time as she has done before to save Kate. This time at least.

She began to wonder around the area. Just taking the time she could relax for a second, recalling the past five days. Each different choice she's made, each small or earth shattering consequences every choice had. Prepared to relive those five days again, for the countless time.

Max took one more look at Chloe. The girl that she loves. She places the back of her palm on her cheek, longing for the day that she and her best friend could truly be together, and be happy. The brunette tried to imagine what the future could hold, but her mind started to become hazy and winced at the pain in her temples. She knew her time was up. She placed a small kiss on Chloe's cheek, still frozen in time.

 _It's not fair_. Max thought to herself. _I've been reliving these past five days, for months, years, fuck who knows anymore. I've seen Chloe die multiple times... I just want the two of us to be happy. Why does the universe punish us?_ Max paused and felt a knot in her stomach. _Am I Chloe's curse?_

Max felt anxious shaking the thoughts out of her head, then whispered the words she's never been able to tell her. "Chloe... _I_..."

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder. Max tensed and froze with fear. " _We all have our place in time_." The voice trailed off and the hand was released from her shoulder.

"W-What?!" Max spun around only to be blinded by a white light. She rubbed at her eyes trying to focus her vision. She seemed to be inside of room, the light emanating from the ceiling felt as if it almost had life to it. Max felt her eyes twitch over to what appeared to be a doorway, leading into darkness. The darkness seemed to be trying to envelope the light, like it wanted to consume whatever was causing it.

Max felt her feet moving beneath her, carrying her towards the doorway. Almost leaving the room, the brunette felt herself snap-out of whatever kind of trace she was in, realizing a hand was gripped onto her wrist, Max pulled back into the room. Causing both of the both of them to tumble onto the ground.

"Who are you?!" Max blurted out. Her face soon turned to shock as the frail girl raised her head to look at Max.

 _Rachel Amber_.

Max rushed to the side of Rachel, "Rachel, oh my god, it's really you. I've finally found you. You're alive!" she cradled Rachel's head in her lap. Looking down at this mysterious girl, she's been searching countless years to try and find Rachel, for Chloe. _My Chloe._ Her thoughts snapped back to Rachel.

"Where the hell are we? This place is hella insane." Max sighed as Rachel muttered something under her breath. "Rachel please. Where are we?"

The girl took a deep breath, then said, "The Dark Room." Max froze in place, not saying a word. "It's... the place when people like us go, when we abuse our powers."

Max's mind was racing, she had so many questions, but the words escaped her mouth before she could think, "How can I save Chloe?" Max covered her mouth, seeing tears form in Rachel's eyes.

"Shes... she's still alive?" Max nodded. "Oh my god. _They_ told me they killed her, I heard her screaming over and over again in pain. _They_ said it was my fault. Was it my fault Max?" Rachel cried into the brunettes lap, which she pulled her up to embrace her in a hug. Trying to comfort her, Max tried to ask again.

"Rachel, how can _we_ save Chloe?" Max tried sounded determined, hoping to give the other girl some confidence.

"We need to leave her alone Max... We are her curse." Those words came crashing down around Max as she felt her heart break. _Leave her alone_. The knot in her stomach from earlier reformed, as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Rachel continued "We're the two people who love Chloe Price more then anything in this world. We both share an indescribable bond with her... but when we are with her, nothing good will happen to her." Rachel tried to choke back a sob. "Our powers.. we aren't meant to be able to do this Max. It's unnatural... you need to leave Chloe alone..."

Rachel pulled herself up and tried to leaned against the white walls, "You can still leave. You're the light, you still have the power to leave this place..." Max sat on the ground, frozen, crying to herself. Registering the words, but almost forgetting it was Rachel sitting next to her. Max knew what she needed to do. She reached behind to her backpack, pulling out her notebook. Flipping page through page, looking at each picture and each memory, all of the times Max and Chloe could just be themselves, and be happy.

Reaching the back of the notebook. She pulled out one picture. The Polaroid only read, "Arcadia Bay, 2008" Focusing on the picture she saw a half-painted blue house, a job for a father to finish. The day I left for Seattle... Max felt the sounds and sights of that day, as she felt time warp around her. She felt Rachel's hand being placed onto her shoulder pull her close, and whisper into her ear.

Max felt the pull of time as she was thrown back, out of The Dark Room.

 **Post Authors Note - Please let me know what you think. I haven't written fan fiction in a LONG time, so don't mind me if I'm a bit rusty. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
